


we fuck with them of course

by amaltheasshole



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Pretending to not be dating, idk how else to tag this man, idk why I wrote this I thought it was funny, im p tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: People think Michael and Jeremy are dating. Rich and the two decide to fuck with them.





	we fuck with them of course

  
"Alright, you guys, I have somethings for you guys." Jenna said, putting her hands flat on the table dramatically.

"More gossip?" Chloe asked, smiling slightly.

"It's more of a rumor, but here's the deal." Jenna started. "I'll spare you the details of who told who, but Madeline says that Michael and Jeremy might be dating."

Rich locked eyes with Jake, who also seemed to be holding back laughter. Jake knew the relationship between the three, and was probably the only people who knew.

Rich, Jeremy, and Michael had all been dating in a polyamorous relationship, which they had been hiding for a while now, mostly for parental and social reasons (rumors spread fast). Jake only knew because he witnessed Rich with the both of them at a couple points in time and confronted him.

Rich decided to play along.

"What makes her say that?" Rich asked, cracking a smile. He ignored the feeling in his chest after hearing his own lisp.

"Well, she said she saw the two flirting with each other, plus we all know how close the two are." Jenna continued. Brooke leaned in slightly, as if to ask for her to repeat, which Jenna complied to.

Jake was covering his mouth casually with his hand, obviously hiding his smirk. "Yeah?" He said. Rich bit his lip in an attempt to conceal his giggles.

They all started talking about different gossip, Jake and Rich exchanging looks a couple times and chuckling, making the others slightly suspicious of what was so funny.

It was after school, and also a day where Rich would be allowed to go to either Michael or Jeremy's house to stay the night (his dad usually wanted him out of the house most nights, but some days he had to stay at his dad's). The three chose Michaels house.

Rich and the two entered the basement (which was basically a living room of its own, including a bathroom and 2 bedrooms, one for Michael and the other for guests aka Rich or Jeremy depending if his parents were home). They were chatting and cracking stupid jokes with each other, sitting down on the red couch.

"Ok guys, guess what." Rich started.

"What." The other two said in unison. They exchanged a look and chuckled a bit.

"Jenna has told me that a rumor says you two are dating." Rich said, smiling.

"Oh shit, they know?" Michael asked, seemingly worried.

"Here's the thing, they only think it's you two." Rich continued.

"So...what do we do?" Jeremy asked.

Rich chuckled. "We fuck with them of course."  
  
The three started to make it seem sort of obvious when they were around the friend group. Sometimes Michael and Jeremy would flirt with each other around them, making them smirk and walk off. Then it got to where Rich would join the fray. It started as an occasional comment about one of them being cute, which the others passed off as just Rich being bi again (except Jake. Jake knew and loved it).

It got to the point where they decided to be even more obvious around them. When they went over to one of their houses, they would have the occasional wink shared between Rich and Michael, which confused the others. Then Rich and Jeremy would make jokes about the other being cute, which got the others even more confused. It was hilarious when they did the same two things within the same day.

"Alright, that's it, we're holding an intervention." Chloe finally said, standing up and facing towards Rich and Jeremy, who were currently sitting next to each other (quite close, as well). The two looked up at her, confused. "The hell is going on here?"

The two exchanged a look, and looked back up to Chloe. "What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about you two." Jenna cut in.

"No no no, I'm talking about you three." She said, pointing between Michael, Jeremy, and Rich. "It's like you guys are all fucking in on some prank or something."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. Hot damn, he was good at acting, he looked genuinely confused. He was currently laying down on one of the comforter chairs, legs hanging over the arm rest.

"You know what we're talking about." Jenna said. "The flirting? The winking?"

"You guys acting as if you're dating." Christine piped in.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we're just friends-" Rich just started to laugh. "I'm sorry this is too fucking funny."

"You ruined it!" Michael yelled, smiling.

"Ruined what?" Chloe asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Chloe, we're obviously all dating." Jeremy said, managing to keep his composure.

"Does this mean I can finally laugh about this now?" Jake asked. Rich nodded whilst laughing still, and Jake started laughing as well, leaning back slightly and clapping mockingly.

"You knew about this?!" Chloe yelled. "What do you mean, you're all dating?"

Michael pointed to one of the pins on his jacket sleeve. "Chloe what do you think this pin means?" The pin was of the polyamorous flag. Chloe groaned, and sat back down on her couch.

"Ok but legit question." Christine said. "How the hell do you decide who sits in the back seat?"


End file.
